To I Miss you, To I Do
by LightingWinter2
Summary: Ash is in Unova missing Misty. Misty is in her gym missing Ash. What is going to happen at the party? Wait party? Surprises? Love? I'm in. It's going to be long wait even a wedding! Give me,my invitation. You're invited? No fair,lucky. Brock has love? Wat
1. Ash Misses you, Misty

_**To I Miss You, To I Do**_

_**Chapter one/ Ash misses you, Misty/**_

* * *

><p><strong>AN:Hey this is my first story on technical paper of Ash and Misty love. Also it's going to be some other couples I like with two OC's of my own who are really I am the author and don't own them so no sue or accuse me. Even though I wish. I am Alyssa Samantha T, but I am changing it to one of my role models that save my life of a scared life. To Misty Sama Hill, Yay! It goes all **the way To Ash in Isshu/ Unova with Cilan and Iris . Opps... I am saying a little to much already. So On with It. Watch out for surprises. It's T but I might change to M I don't know yet Enjoy :P ^l^)****

* * *

><p><strong>ASH 's POV.<strong>

Man, what I'm I going to do? I can't focus. It's been going on since** SHE **left. My cheeks heat a bit because I am thinking of** HER **again. Lately I mess up with simple and big pokemon battles. It's because I am thinking about her more and more because I miss **HER.** Wondering who I am talking about?

Well years ago I met her while she saved me from a roaring river. While I was trying to save my partner, and now Pokemon Best friend, Pikachu from the Spearow flock. I borrowed her bike then when I saw again she WAS so angry that her bike was fried. She said she would follow me until she gets a new bike or her bike was fixed.

I fell in love with Misty Crystal Waterflower, The water pokemon gym leader in Cerulean City and my best friend. Thorough those times we had the good and bad. I didn't want her go when that damn bastard bike got fix when we got back from the Jhoto League. I never did. I cried so hard that day like she die like how I heard my father die with his every single one pokemon ; but worse.

I am so depressed because every time I call it's one of her sisters or she's too busy with battles and training. And she has no time for letters or e-mail because she barely has time to eat. I want hear her sweet voice that starts to crackle when she is angry so I can calm her down or said a million times sorry before she hits me. Or sad, I could wrap her in my arms and ask if she's alright or that it's going to be.

Suddenly I felt a wet flipper on my forehead and come out of my trance. It's Oshawott.

"What is it Oshawott?" I asked

"Osha sha wott wott?" He asked in his native tongue

"Oshawott is right, Ash; you have been a flavor or spice short." Cilan said with his weird way of talking.

"Yeah, Your being more of a kid then ever with spacing out and saying a unknown name looking at the places no one is there. Like a imagery friend like a 2 year old should have."

" I am not a kid, Iris. I am a 17 year old teenager." I argued, but it is true the stuff she said that not that I am a kid. I think I hear Misty's cheering me on or Starting a fight with me. I turn where I think I hear her and call her name. And find out she is not there then turn back and does it all over again. " I just got something on my mind, okay?" I sigh here my best pal from Cilan's shoulder

"Pikapi, pika pi chu ka Pikachupi?" My cheeks turned red when he said Pikachupi because it means her name, Misty's Name. I never told my human traveling partners that I am with yet.

Pikachu and the Pokemon (expect Oshawott, because Pikachu really doesn't like Oshawott. I don't know why yet) know about Misty and me loving her. Pikachu know a secret that I don't and he know it for years. All I know that he told me it's about Misty & me; and it's her secret too. I have been betting that she likes me like as friend. As long as I have her in my life I don't care if I love her.

"You're right, Pikachu. I miss her." as I stop to sit on a big flat rock crossing my legs and hands to my face with my hat pulled down. When I feel my eyes prickle with tears ready to fall. My elbows on my knees as I start a quit cry.

"Ash, are you alright?" Iris says to me.

"No, but I will tell you why after we set camp because I am not moving and it's all ready 4:46 pm."

"Come on Iris lets leave him alone" They all left me alone. While I am left with my thoughts of Misty and how to tell them about her

We're all even the pokemon are eating dinner and I am going to start my story.

"Well Ash, You said you're going tell what's on your mind that is spicing you up."

"Alright Cilan, I'll tell but you both got to promise you won't replay what I say to anyone."

"Promise!" The Pokemon gather around us with their dinner. Okay here goes nothing with the nervous in my stomach

"Well it started 7 years ago when after I first got my trainers license and Pikachu" I sighed Pikachu was never always okay with me. And if he was not I don't think I would have met **HER."**

"Her?"They asked

"Yeah, You see when Pikachu wouldn't do what I asked since he wouldn't. I Hit a sparrow with a small rock and it cried to the other spearow pokemon of it's kind. And they when to Pikachu instead and pecked him. When he fell I picked him up and they came after us. We ran and then we hit a dead end with a short waterfall . And so I jumped to save us."

"Are You Crazy in the fucking head of yours? You could have died"Iris yelled at me

"Well I didn't and let me finish"

"Fine, Then what happen Because I know it not that and you said you met a girl."

"Yes, It's not that at all and I did. This girl." I took of the necklace that had a lure on the end of it. And It was the Mini Misty that Misty gave me. I showed them. " Once I jumped off the wall in to the river. I was pulled with a strong fishing line and grip.

That pulled us out of the river and on solid ground and I choked up the water when I heard the most angelic annoyed then turn to a sweet voice I ever heard. And She said_ 'Oh it's just a kid. And a Pokemon_' and ran over to me. '_Are you okay'_ When I looked up to see a angelic face that I would soon be in love with and I smiled and said yeah" I winced & I blushed red

"What happened Ash and why is your face looks like you tasted the sourest Salac Berry"

"Because the next thing was and sting very intensely, Ouch. She Give me the hardest slap I Thought she could give she said _'no the pokemon. You got to get it to the pokemon center.' 'Like a hospital._' I said to her then she said _'Yes for Pokemon and not to far from here'_ then after the whole conversion I got on her bike and I Promise to bring it bike. That night Her Bike got fried from the raining storm and Pikachu's Thunder bolt. When we got to the center on officer Jenny's Motorcycle inside in the middle of them checking Pikachu. She came in with her fried bike. Huffing and Puffing so angry I never saw a girl that angry before then." I breathed to clam my blushing

"I yelled in surprise _'what happened to your bike' _she said that I knew, but I didn't . Then we started talking. Then that night I met Team Rocket And their first blast off."

"Yep, Tat hurt too. Meh, Jimmy boy, and Jess planed to grabbed tat there Pikachu because It's Too powerful bolts and the boss would be pleased so when we told him. He said to grab Pikachu wit all costs. Mostly wit rare moves it has." Meowth said

" Ya telling them about your crush on the red head, because ya're making it a bigger problem then when we dress ya up as a blond girl named Ashley to get ya that grass badge and made a fool of ya're self in front her. We've bets for the two to together "He continued While My whole body was heated from head to head to toe with embarrassment and anger. I hit him on the head with my fist while everyone's laughing their ass of.

"As I was saying That morning I started walking on for my badges and training. When Pikachu notices her following me and I asked why. She said '_it's for... my bike. Yeah, my bike. You owe me a new bike.'_ I knew it was for something else, but I didn't know what. And said fine. Caught my first Pokemon that day because of her fear. Bug pokemon. It was caterpie that evolved the next day. When I caught a pidgey. I found a month later when I found out she was a gym owner. With my other friend who was also a gym leader, Brock. Her three sisters the Cerulean City's Sensational Sisters; the water gym leaders said her name and her NAME IS Misty Crystal Waterflower, Meowth."

"Got ya, twerp. Ya don't have to be so cold."

"Then why is this girl, Misty not here?"

"You see this is why I am upset. Because at the end of my second journey that was in Jhoto. We were at the Vermillion City and She had a call there it was her sisters. Telling her she had to come back and take care of the gym and be the leader until they came back from their around the world cruise that they won for 3 people and then Nurse Joy came with a bike that looked new and it was her bike she left with the other Nurse Joy that was there. I was upset because she had leave and get home and she can get home faster. I said that while acted excited" I stated crying with my head down and my hat.

"She said with sarcasm '_whoop de do'. _I asked _'What's your problem'_ and she ran out the door Brock told me _'That she might not want to go'. _So I picked up her bike and we found her in trouble .Three guys against Misty and it was Team Rocket's doing. At the end of the trouble. I stared in her teal eyes and she did the same mine as we smiled and I forgot everything and everyone that was there or that she had to leave then I remembered that she did and I frowned and told her that her bike was at the gate and she had to leave. I didn't tell her. That I fell in love her and I regret it I started to cry even Brock left, but he came back on my next journey" I was getting so choked up it was getting hard to talk.

"I told her we were best friends. And she and Brock came back of where I was standing and I said her name first before, I knew When I heard her voice saying while I looked up, _' We're gone for a few minutes and you're already crying.' _They came back because they forgot something and she gave me a pink and golden handkerchief. When they really left I ran the other way crying saying I missed them. And Let me tell you that came in handy." I showed them and wiped my tears with my sleeve

" That lure did to it got me a new friend and Showed me how much I care for her cause my last girl traveling partner, Dawn wanted it so bad she tried steel it. I made a big fuss when the pokemon stole the fishing pole with it on. That's the day I thought to keep it safe as a necklace and never use it as anything else. I would die if I lost it because she gave it to me in the middle of my next journey that was Hoenn. She couldn't came back with me because her Sister don't like to battle anymore."

" Oh, You miss Misty so much because you in love with her" Iris said laying down on her tree branch Axew in her hair which I still think is weird. And her blanket over her.

"Yeah , I do and I decided we are all going back to Kanto and I am a calling her once we get out of White Forest and in Black City." I said while me with Pikachu and Cilan were settling down in our sleeping bags for the night with Meowth curled up in a ball with a blanket we bought for him a few days when he turned to us.

"Axew ax ew ax ax ew ew!" said in a fright jumping out of Iris's hair on to the branch

"What is it Axew?"Iris asked siting up in warning

"Axew said _'Listen someone is in trouble'_" Meowth explained " Good thing, I ain't the only one who hears it"

"Pi chu pika kachu pi!"

"AAAHHHHHH! HELP HELP! ANYONE PLEASE HELP. I am getting squeezed to death by this pokemon!. Help! It's getting hard to breath- AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" A loud voice came though the forest

"Sounds like a little girl is in trouble"

"Tat right, Let's go save tat girl." Meow said

We all hopped up, when toward the voice and when we got their we all gasped. "Oh, Holy mother fucking shit" we all whispered

It was a dark blond teenage girl that looked 14. Her once pail skin that looks white at her limbs her face was mixed with the colors red, blue, purple and her lips were blue. She has teal eyes like Misty (I blushed a bit) that looked like they were going to come out of her head in a second. And This was because a Scolipede was strangling her around with it's body. And This Pokemon was Pissed ON and off . The girl looked like she was trying to wiggle her way out with no luck.

"Thank the lord, please get me out of here. I don't know what I did to get it so pissed off and on, but It's really getting hard to breathe. By the way nice to finally meet and find you, Ashton Blake Ketchum. I am Misty Samantha Hill, but you could call me Dewey, or Fog. I am a friend of Misty Crystal Waterflower. My Pichu; Shula is over there passed out." The last thing she said before she passed out nodding her head to the right where a Pichu body was passed out.

I was in shock. She knew Misty Waterflower, my love and My whole face was steaming. While the rest saved her. I went to go gently pick up her Pichu. Frozen in my thoughts going back to the camp. While Iris's Excadrill carried Dewey to camp. Where Iris got herbs & give it to her to heal her and her pichu back to health.

"She and Shula won't wake until morning so we must go to sleep." We got back in bed and they fell asleep. Before I when to fell in a slumber. I looked at the girl once more with this thought in my head= 'Did Misty send her to find me so she could tell me her true feelings? I don't Know but I am going to find out.

* * *

><p>AN: Hey I hope you enjoyed the first part Of my First Pokemon story. I know, It's last minute but It came fast I started writing this Dec 28 2011 and now the first chapter is up. Don't worry I will get to my others but I been a little stuck and not coming as it use to like this one ,but I promise you all will be finished. So will the new ones will be done before I'm married. I am 17 going to be 18 on Feb 25 So DON'T go crazy!


	2. Misty Misses you,Ash

To I Miss You, To I Do

Chapter 2/ Misty misses you, Ash/

A/N:Hey this is my first story on technical paper of Ash and Misty love. Also it's going to be some other couples I like with two OC's of my own who are really I am the author and don't own them so no sue or accuse me. Even though I wish. I am Alyssa Samantha T, but I am changing it to one of my role models that save my life of a scared life. To Misty Sama Hill, Yay! Opps... I am saying a little to much already. So On with It. Watch out for surprises.

Misty 's POV a Month and a half before the last chapter

Man, what I'm I going to do? I can't focus. It's been going on since I left. My cheeks heat up because I am thinking of HIM again. Lately I mess up with simple pokemon battles. It's because I am thinking about him more and more because I miss HIM. Wondering who I am talking about?

Well years ago I met him while I saved him from a roaring river. While he was trying to save his pokemon partner, and now pika-friend, Pikachu from the Spearow flock. He borrowed my bike then when I tried to look for him to get my bike back I found it fried I WAS so Pissed. I saw him again in the pokemon center in Vermillion. I said I would follow him until I gets a new bike or until my bike was fixed. My bike was never why I

I fell in love with Ashton Blake Ketchum aka Ash. A pokemon trainer that wants to be the Master from Pallet Town and my best friend. Thorough those times we had the good and bad. I didn't want her go when my damn bastard bike got fix when we got back from the Jhoto League. I never did. I cried so hard that day like He die like how I heard my father and mother died burned into ashes to they couldn't be moved and I barely knew them because I was 6 ; but worse.

I am so depressed because I can never find him with letters or calls. No e-mail because I always think he does not remember me or hates me . I want hear his sweet voice that starts to crackle when she is angry so he can calm me down like he used to or hear him say a million times sorry before I hits him. Or sad, I could wrap her in my arms and ask if she's alright or that it's going to be.

Suddenly I felt a wet circular tail on my forehead and come out of my trance. It's My baby that evolved to a Marill .

What is it Marill? I asked

Marill ari ill? She asked in her native tongue

Marill is right, Misty; you like, have been like, down too much lately. You're like killing the gym with letting all these badges go with bad battles. You should like do what we do and like, gave them away with out a battle to embarrass you. Daisy said with her volley way of talking.

Yeah, Your being more of a little runt kid then ever with spacing out and saying Ash's name looking at the places no one is there. Like a imagery friend like a 2 year old runt should have.

I am not a little runt kid anymore, Lily and Violet . I am a 18 year old teenager. I argued, but it is true the stuff she said that not that I am a kid. I think I hear Ash's cheering me on or Starting a fight with me getting angry. I turn where I think I hear him and call his name. And find out he's not there then turn back and does it all over again. I just miss him and he's on my mind always, okay? I sigh from my stupid Psyduck. Oh, Mew that fucking dense Psyduck reminds me of Ash so much because he is like him. They both annoys me, Their are so stupid, dense, reckless, and I love them both. One more than other of course. I am in love with Ash.

Pikachu and the Pokemon (expect Oshawott, because Pikachu really doesn't like Oshawott. I don't know why yet) know about Misty and me loving her. Marill, all the pokemon, and everyone knows a secret that I don't and they know it for years. All I know that they told me it's about Ash & me; and it's his secret too. I have been betting that he likes me only as friend. He knows mine. As long as I have him in my life I don't care if I love him.  
>You're right, Marill and Psyduck. I miss him. I say as I stand up from where I was sitting on the diving board crossing my legs and hands together close to my face. Arms holding on to Marill .<p>

When I feel my eyes prickle with tears ready to fall. I dive to hide that I'm crying making them think it they it water droplets from the pool. I'm been forced to swim up on the back of Gyarados's head. He knows I am depressed to and he hates it.

Pokemon knows what the trainer feels. I cross my arms with my head on them and put them down on my gyarados. While Marill walks up on to the top of the other water pokemon's head and turns around. Sitting down and looking sadly at me. I start to cry in my arms as I think of my other baby and Ash. With those memories I cry

Misty, are you, like alright? Daisy says to me.

No because I miss him so much, but I will tell you something at dinner As I sob

Like, come on girls lets leave her, like alone to go like, shopping to give her like time to collect her like, thoughts. They all left me alone. While I am left with my thoughts of Ash and how to tell my sisters of my plan.

Gyarados drops me gentally in the water when Misty Samantha Hill aka Dewey aka Fog came with her first Pokemon like Ash, the lower stage than Pikachu, a pichu named Shula on her shoulder. I come out of the pool with Marill and dried off me and Marill. Saying hello.

Hey Misty, You said you're going tell what's on your mind that is making you so crazy depressed. To make me want you go to the doctor. To get you Zoloft & Sequel 500 mg which is 300 more than I get

Alright Fog, I'll tell, but you got to promise you won't replay what I say to anyone, but Ash except my secret about me being in love with him

Promise! The Pokemon gather around us. Okay here goes nothing with the nervous in my stomach. I hope it works and she approves.

Well it started 7 years ago when after my first huge fight with my sisters I sighed You know my sisters was never always okay with me. And if they were not I don't think I would have met HIM.

Him? Dewey asked

Yeah, You see when I had the fight my sisters and rode close to Pallet town since I did. I Fished for new pokemon for the gym and to make me a Water Pokemon Master.

Are they crazy in their fucking heads of there minds? My AMAZING friend of mine yelled at me.

Well Yeah I think so and you didn't let me finish I laughed. She always knows how to cheer me up other than Ash.

Fine, Then what happen because you said you met probably hot, cute boy. She says excitedly while bouncing on the tips of her feet. I blushed because of what she said with a little jealousy

Shut the fuck up and yes, I did. This . I took the old jacket that he had given me the last time he saw me. I showed Dewey and Shula. Once I had put the line in the water for 2 minutes. I had a bite and I pulled with the strong fishing line with all my grip. That pulled out of the river and on solid ground and I choked up the water when I saw the most angelic kid. I said annoyed then turn to a sweet voice to fake that I had a stupid little crush on him. I said 'Nah, it's just a kid. Oh- and a Pok mon! Oh, are you okay?' and ran over to him. 'Are you okay' When he looked up for me to see the most angelic face I ever seen that I would soon be in love with and I smiled and said 'Yeah, I'm okay,' he stupidly replied. I winced & I blushed

What happened Misty and why is your face looks like you tasted the sourest Salac Berry She sounds Surprised I stop. I felt Marill and Shula pushing up against my legs to make me continue

Because the next thing was and hurt him very intensely, Ouch. I give him the lightest slap I could give and said ' Not you! Look what you've done to that poor little thing. Is it breathing?' I said worried 'Uh, uh, I think so ' He stands up ' Well don't just stand there. You got to get it to a doctor.' I said 'Like a hospital.' I said to her then she said 'Yes for pokemon. There is a pokemon center not to far from here' then after the whole conversion he got on her bike and He Promise to bring it bike. That night my bike got fried from the raining storm and Pikachu's thunder bolt. She came in with her fried bike. Huffing and puffing I was so angry. I never saw me that angry before then. I breathed to clam my blushing

He yelled in surprise 'what happened to your bike' I said that 'you know' . Then we started talking. Then that night I met Team Rocket And their first blast off

That had to hurt

Yeah, I remember when they dressed him up as a blond girl named Ashley to get that grass badge from Ericka and him made a fool of himself in front me. Everyone's laughing their ass off even me. It was seriously funny.

As I was saying That morning He started walking on for my badges and training. When is Pikachu notices her following me and I asked why. I said 'it's for... my bike. Yeah, my bike. You owe me a new bike.' I knew it was for to follow him, but I didn't know why. And he said fine. He caught is first pokemon that day because of of my fear. Bug pokemon. It was caterpie that evolved the next day. When I caught a pidgey. He found out a month later when he found out I was a gym owner. With our other friend who was also a gym leader, Brock. My three sisters the Cerulean City's Sensational Sisters. You know; the ones that use to be the water gym leaders said my name.

Got ya cool, but then why is are you here and not with this boy, Misty ?

You see this is why I am upset. Because at the end of his third journey. (He doesn't count the Orange Islands. ) That was in Jhoto. We were at the Vermillion City and I had a call there and it was my damn dumbass sisters. Telling me, I had to come back and take care of the gym and be the leader until they came back from their around the world cruise that they won for 3 people. Selfish dumbass volley sisters and then Nurse Joy came with a bike that looked new and it was my renewed bike the one I left with the other Nurse Joy that was there. I was upset because I had leave and get home and might never see him again. 'Awesome, Now you can get home faster.' He said that while acted excited I stated crying with my head down and my hair.

I said with sarcasm 'whoop de do'. I was annoyed and upset that he would be so excited. Like he didn't even care that I was leaving that he was glad to get me out of his life. He asked 'What's your problem' and I ran out the door. found her in trouble .Three guys against Misty and it was Team Rocket's doing. At the end of the trouble. I stared in his rusted brown eyes and he did the same mine as we smiled and I forgot everything and everyone that was there or that I had to go I was going to kiss him, but then... He remembered that I did have to leave and He frowned and pointed out to me that my renewed bike was at the gate and I had to leave. I didn't tell him. That I fell in love him and I regret it. He started to cry even Brock left, but he came back on his next journey I was getting so choked up it was getting hard to talk, but I was blushing as well.

Ah man that's beautiful, but it still sucks! I smiled a bit when Fog said that

Yes, it is and does. He said told me; 'we we're best friends.' And Brock plus I came back of where I was standing and He said my name first before, I knew When I saying, ' We're gone for a few minutes and you're already crying.' while He looked up. We came back because we both forgot something and I gave him, my a pink and golden handkerchief. When me and Brock really left he ran the other way crying saying He missed us. wiped my tears with my the back of my hand.

Wow he is sentimental for a man, he would be a great boyfriend for you. Because you're more of a hopeless romantic than myself I rolled my eyes at that but it is true. It's one of the reasons she is my best friend since we were 4. After her parents divorced, I don't know why she is glad about that yet but she said she will tell everyone once she could go to court. Which is in 6 months. I can't wait.

Once my sisters got back I thought I was free, but I wasn't they got caught in the modeling business and They said they would give away the badges without being earned. They had that thought that once Ash Ketchum came and since they only had one to battle with and it was the Seel that evolved that day.

Wow he crates your problems and solves them. Weird

Yup, And I have plan to get him here.

Oh no, your going to kill me with this plan because the only reason you would come up with plan it would have to do with me.

Hey, Not all my plans almost kill you and this is a good one you're going to love it

Oh really, name one of your plans that didn't almost kill me mostly without my asthma exploding in my lungs.

Um... Okay your right, but this one is simple and you get to travel

Okay, I like the travel part, but I know it's your own personal gain with Ash and all. My best girl-friend sighs and continues But you'll finally stop moping and be happy with your ending like a fairy tale, so fine. What is it?

I smile and giggle a bit and tell her and Shula my plan. WHAT? PICHU?

Are you crazy? You want Shula to be poisoned and past out? And you want me in danger for you future husband and his friends to save me! I am not doing that!

Please Dewey and Shula. I am in love with him like crazy. They looked at each other

Fine,I will go but I am not going to get myself killed by being in danger for you I will find some other way. Because I don't lie

You're the best friend I could ever have other than my pokemon.

Yah yah, I'll go with my two sisters at 4 pm, but you're going to have to give me proof to show him.

Fine take, Psyduck. Here is his pokeball and some of his food and how to learn to cope with him I say as I give those things to her with putting him back inside his pokeball.

Thanks, well I will see you when I get back my old crazy friend. Let's go, Shula. She hugs me and I hug back. Then turns around for her new journey and mission. Which she hasn't had since she was 16

Bye Dewey! And Thanks! I wave bye to her

Whatever Misty, See you on the flip side. She muttered loudly and annoyed while see waved back.

When I told my sisters. That night It was a battle with OUT POKEMON. I am died because I am grounded and They are not going to let out of their sight for 2 years and they are going to be shopping with me and choosing my outfits for the 2 years with PINK and GIRLISH STUFF. Dewey HATES PINK and she will never touch me or be around me because of them. I get to call and e-mail plus anything that has the pokemon. 


End file.
